The present arrangements generally relate to the use of a file difference viewer to present different versions of a file.
A file difference editor is a utility configured to present different versions of a file. Within the file difference editor, different versions of the file are presented. In some instances, a diff comparison is generated to indicate the differences between the different versions. For example, a file difference editor may include a diff comparison utility to generate the diff comparison. The results contained in the diff comparison can be presented in one or more versions of the file, or output to a diff file.